


Far Shores

by samjohnsson



Category: Stargate: Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/pseuds/samjohnsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going away from the Home Country never seemed so far. Character "What if"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Shores

**Author's Note:**

> This? Complete and utter crack, made by purposely mixing two of an actor’s characters. It was lurking in my head, blocking the good stuff, so I’m getting it out of the way. Written in twenty minutes; unbeta’ed; stupidly spoilerriffic for SPN 6x09; and I’m so having to move SGA about a decade to do this. And it doesn’t make sense on so many levels I cannot even begin to count.
> 
> ETA: now with apostrophes! (GDMF HTML Parser...)

He really should have read the details on that contract Ma Kavanaugh had signed. Protect her boy, she asked. He was gone far from the home country, she said. But she accepted the bargain and knew all the words and ways to invoke a pact with the Fair Folk. After all, she had said he'd be crossing a puddle, so he thought he was going back to Europe.

Was he wrong. After all the infiltration and identity construction (and not a little glamour) to create "Richard Woolsey", he finally found out where Ma Kavanaugh's son went. Even he'd only heard stories, myths really, about the First Race and the miraculous City on the Sea.

And it had given him a chance to disappear for a while, lay low and heal after dealing with those Winchester brats. But he couldn't go as a scientist. Oh no. The only way he was going was in a position of power. After all, he did have to keep his end of the deal. So a little more glamour, a little bribery, and _la_ , a high ranking position in the IOA.

It wasn't bad work. He figured really quickly that some power was looking out for Stargate teams (he wasn't sure which, but he'd bet it was a Trickster). If all he had to do was lean on things occasionally and make sure all the right wheels were greased, well. It was the easiest bargain ever. And since the City on the Sea predated his people, it had no clue that he wasn't human. The Wraith he ran into during the siege figured it out quick, but really. No iron, no magic, and no grains of sand. He really was set, here. Some day, he'd go back to the Home Country, but today? Today, he'd traveled so far past rainbows and pots of gold to even think of returning.


End file.
